This invention relates to an electrical junction box.
Heretofore, an electrical junction box has been known, as disclosed in JP 2007-259571 A. This electrical junction box includes a casing and a circuit board contained in the casing. A plurality of terminal metals are disposed on the circuit board. The terminal metals include board connecting portions connected to the circuit board and terminal portions for detachably receiving mating connectors in a direction along the surface of the circuit board. The terminal portions project into a connector section provided in the casing.